Dipper Won't Say He's In Love
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Dipper is in love with Bill... But Dipper being Dipper, he will never say it... SINGING DIPPER AND CHARACTERS!


**MWAHAHAHAHA~! And here I am to give you singing characters! The one, the only~~ DIPPER PINES!**

 **Dipper:** Wait- what?!

 **Featuring… MABLE, STAN and WENDY!**

 **Mable:** Hello people!

 **Wendy:** ALRIGHT!

 **Stan:** How did I get here?

 **And they're here to entertain us with the song: _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ ~~!**

 **Dipper:** Can we just get this over with…? I'm already feeling the shame…

 **No problem Dippy! I do not own the song, characters and Gravity Falls… I just love singing characters~~**

* * *

 ** _Singers on stage! Intro music! Curtains up…_**

 ** _LIGHTS, CAMERA, and… ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Dipper Won't Say He's In Love_**

* * *

Dipper arrived at the Mystery Shack from another… exhausting troublesome day.

"Hey Dipper…"

"Wazzup Dip?"

Dipper ignored Mable and Wendy's greetings. He just headed to one of the chairs, sat down and let out a sigh of frustration.

"You okay, Bro-bro?" Mable asked.

No answer.

That moment, Stan walked into the scene and saw Dipper "Hey Dipper, why so dumbed out? Aren't you supposed to be wandering out there looking for some mysterious~~ stuff?"

Still no answer.

"Hey Dip, my man… is there something bothering you?" Wendy asked as he patted Dipper's shoulder.

They didn't receive an answer. Just more sighing… The three are starting to worry for the little guy. "Dipper?"

Dipper stood up on the seat. **_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that…"_**

 _'Eh? Since when did Dipper had a thing for singing?'_ Wendy thought.

 ** _"…No man is worth the aggravation"_**

Wendy, Stan and Mable stood around Dipper, giving him the same look.

 ** _"That's ancient history. Been there, done that"_**

 _"Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the heart and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Dippy, we can see it right through you…"_ the three sang. Seus, who was just innocently cleaning saw the singing and stopped. He pulled a bag of popcorn from somewhere and enjoyed the show. It's not like every day you would see Mr. Pines singing…

 ** _"Oh, No…"_**

 _"Boy you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of…"_ the three continues while pointing at Dipper.

Dipper jumped off the chair and walked to nowhere in particular. The three still following him.

 ** _"No chance, no way, I won't say it. NO, NO!"_**

 _"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh"_

" ** _It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love…"_**

Dipper walked out of the shack. Stan, Mable and Wendy looked at each other with questioning looks. _"Oh, oh, oh…"_ _Then the three followed Dipper outside… including Seus._

As for little Dippy, he stopped walking, sat down on the wooden floor then placed his hand on his chest, where his heart is.

" ** _I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels so good when you start out…"_**

The three again ran to the boy and stood near him as he placed his hands on his head.

" ** _My head is screaming, GET A GRIP, BOY! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out…"_**

 _"You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Boy, were not buying..."_ the three all shook their heads and continued singing _"…Boy, we saw ya hit the ceiling. FACE IT LIKE A GROWN-UP! When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad…"_

" ** _No chance, no way, I won't say it. NO, NO!"_**

Finding a stick by his side and without him knowing, Dipper 'accidentally' drew a triangle on the soil. He smiled a little as he stared at the triangular drawing he made.

 _"Give up, give in!"_

 _"Check the grin, you're in love…"_ Mable teased as she poked her brother's cheek, a cheeky grin on her face.

" ** _This scene won't play!"_** Dipper shouted as he stood up and walked into the shack again, trying to get away from the three **** ** _"…I won't say I'm in love"_**

 _"You're doing flips. Read our lips, YOU'RE IN LOVE!"_

" ** _You're way off base. I won't say it!"_**

 _"He won't say it now…"_ the three again shook their heads while wiggling their finger.

" ** _Get off my case, I won't say it!"_**

 _"Dip, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love…"_

' _It's okay that I'm in love? Yeah, maybe they're right…'_ Dipper thought as a smile formed between his lips then sang again…

" ** _Ooh… At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… love…"_**

…

"But you guys know that I'm… liking Bill, right? Demon, a guy, almost destroyed us all?!" Dipper shouted while waving his arms up and down, trying to make a point.

"Yeah, point taken…" Stan said.

"Love is love…" Wendy said "Look, I fell in love with a total emo jerk once…"

"Aww~~ Young love… You'll understand that when you're older Dip- Bro" Mable said.

"We're the same age, Mable…"

"Girls mature faster than boys…"

"WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Seus exclaimed while clapping his hands and gave a standing ovation "Mr. Pines, I didn't know that you could sing~~ Mable, you're amazing! You two Wendy! And Dipper… I never knew until now that you were gay…" a tear of joy rolled down Seus's cheek.

"What?! Me- sing? NEVER! You saw nothing of me singing!"

"Aww~ Thanks, Seus!"

"Thanks Man…"

"I'm not gay! I'm straight!"

"But you just said you're liking Bill Ciper… who is a guy…"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sounds like you're gay to me…"

"Argh! Just… All of this stays inside this Mystery Shack, okay?"

"Alright"

"Okay, Bro-bro!"

"Sure man"

"Sure Dude!"

* * *

 ** _Somewhere else…_**

"Aww~~ Pine Tree Loves Me~~~" Bill hummed as he turned to his human form.

"I better pay him a visit!"

Bill then appeared in front of Dipper, Stan, Seus, and Mable.

"PINE TREE LOVES MEEEE~~~"

"Shut it, Bill!"

* * *

 ** _Curtain Down, Lights out, Music Stop…_**

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
